


Yes, Please, Thank You, Now!

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Blaise/Harry: Paris</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yes, Please, Thank You, Now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 27 December 2008 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Blaise/Harry: Paris_.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and found Zabini, almost naked, eating some kind of soft cheese off a thick piece of toast—and moaning.

The Paris assignment was going to kill him. What gay closeted Auror could survive in such close proximity to a god-like wizard such as Blaise? He didn't think his prick would, anyway; he'd been wanking it nearly raw for days.

Zabini's tongue, his impossibly long fucking tongue, slithered out of his mouth to slide between bread and cheese to collect a bit of the pungent stuff and return it to his mouth—with another deep groan of pleasure; the act had Harry thinking of the man's prick at once: what would it be like to feel what had to be Zabini's magnificent cock pressing—

"Potter?"

Harry started. Fuck! Had he been dreaming aloud? "Er, yeah?"

"Want a taste?" Zabini asked, thrusting out his hips and toast at the same time.

Harry whimpered.


End file.
